temple_of_the_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Force
The Force, early known as the Power of Cosmos by the Kwa, was a metaphysical, spiritual, binding, and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. Known as the Way in ancient times, the Force was viewed in many different aspects, including, but not limited to, The Balance the light side, the dark side, the Living Force, the Unifying Force, the Cosmic Force, and the Physical Force. The first three aspects were concerned with the moral compass of the Force, as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of the Force. The light side of the Force was the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, while the dark side of the Force was the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence, the the balance was the practice of keeping both dark and light aligned evenly. The latter four aspects were defined by prominent Jedi philosophies: The Living Force dealt with the energy of living things; the Unifying Force, with the entirety of space and time; the Cosmic Force, with life after death; and the Physical Force, with anything within one's surroundings. Though the Force was categorized in this way, there were no specific abilities or powers that were only usable by a follower of a particular path of the Force; the Force partially existed inside the life forms that used it, and drew energy from their emotions. Some beings, particularly the Sith, believed that the dark side of the Force was more powerful than the light, though it was possible that the dark side was just more tempting to those who used it (or desired to use it). Others thought of the Force as an entity capable of intelligent thought, almost as a sort of deity. Anakin Skywalker, who was believed to have been conceived by the Force itself, may have shared this belief; if this was indeed the case, it would add credence towards the view of the Force as a sentient entity. Though the Force was thought to flow through every living thing, its power could only be harnessed by beings described as "Force-sensitive." This Force-sensitivity was correlated with, and sometimes attributed to, a high count of internal microorganisms called midi-chlorians that were found in a Force-sensitive's blood: the higher the count, the greater the being's potential Force ability, though there were some exceptions to this rule. Force-sensitive beings were able to tap into the Force to perform acts of great skill and agility as well as control and shape the world around them. Sometimes this ability was described as having a strong Force "aura". Early history In 36,453 BBY, philosophers and scientists from several Star systems gathered on Tython to share mystical knowledge. The Force was "discovered." Unfortunately, in 25,793 BBY, several Tythan scholars began using their knowledge of the Force to pursue power, leading to the beginning of the Force Wars. Peace-minded monks that survived the destruction on Tython established the Jedi Order in 25,783 BBY. Four aspects of the Force : The grandiose nature of the Force makes it quite difficult to study as a whole; a student can easily become lost in its depths or flounder in the shallows trying too eagerly to focus on a speck in the void. To remedy this situation, the Force had long ago been broken down into four aspects: the Living, the Unifying, the Cosmic and the Physical Force. In this way scholars might choose to focus on the tangible realities of the world and how the Force manifested itself in the lives of individuals and within the moment, or to delve deeper, reaching outside themselves to wonder at the mysteries of the universe on an infinite scale. The idea of a Living Force reflects that aspect of the Force which connects all living beings. It represents the tangible Force: the Force as it exists in the present here and now, which flows about all things to allow a Forceful being to sense life and death. Scholars of the Living Force espouse a philosophy of "living in the moment," relying heavily on their instincts and concentrating more on a sensitivity to living things, rather than on fulfilling destiny or looking to the future. They believe that the future's instabilities caused uncertainty, and that the present held the answers to near-future events. The idea of a Unifying Force reflects that aspect of the Force which requires a significantly greater amount of understanding than the Living Force, for it manifests the Force as a single cosmic power that can reveal visions of the future that are of particular significance. The idea of a Cosmic Force reflects that aspect of the Force which connects the Living Force to a unifying gestalt, allowing users to merge with, or to become "one" with the Force, but also manifest themselves as Force ghosts. The idea of a Physical Force reflects that aspect of the Force which allows one to manipulate objects within his or her surroundings. Force abilities : "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force." : ―Darth Vader to Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, referring to the Death Star Manifestations of the Force, which were mentally-based abilities and tapped through the practitioner's thoughts, emotions, and willpower. These abilities could take all forms, and included telepathy, telekinesis, and enhanced physical and metaphysical perception. It can allow people to affect and some control over physical forces, such as kinetic energy, inertia, friction, pressure and even gravity, allowing them to be able to defy both of these and enhance force and momentum they create, with a variety of different effects and range. Such things allowed users of the Force to be almost completely unharmed by extreme impact, such as falling from great heights or being struck with great force or at high speed. It should be noted that anticipating the impact lessened its effects, allowing some users of the Force to not be stunned or even land on their feet with ease. This effectively enhanced the physical durability and recovery capability of a Force-user. Power over physical forces and momentum also allowed force users to partially defy gravity and other weight, allowing them to move and jump at unnatural speed and distance in seconds, though the speed only worked for limited times and was not constant while jumping could be done repeatedly to those who have mastered this ability. This effectively enhanced the agility of those who used it, giving the user acrobatic capabilities at unnatural levels. The vitality, health, stamina and endurance of a Force user was naturally enhanced to varying degrees and can even be temporarily boosted further by more powerful and skilled, notably allowing aged or crippled users to be able to temporarily transcend their physical weaknesses or to allow user or allowing a user to temporarily enhance their physical abilities beyond the limitations of their respective species. A skilled user can use techniques to control their physical condition to the point of controlling their ability to feel pain or putting themselves in a trance that simulates suspended animation. The Force could be used to bend the will of weak-minded beings and guide an adept's body. Users who were very good at using the Force could cease merely reacting to their surroundings and actually predict events in the very near future, such as the next blow in a duel. The Force could also be used to induce mental or physical incapacitation, such as sedation or induced sleep. Further techniques could allow users to be able to subtly or fully manipulate the minds, emotions, memories, and willpower of their targets, with some Force users being able to enhance, decrease and drain it from their targets. In addition to enhancing their own skill, Force users were capable of channeling the energy of The Force directly into the world around them. Dark Side users generally used the Force for abilities that were malicious, immoral and unnatural, such as the technique of telekinetically choking, strangling or otherwise physically damaging their victims. The Sith were infamous for making heavy use of this ability to conjure Force-lightning, which would deliver copious and often times lethal amounts of electricity to the desired target. The Jedi preferred to use their abilities to heal and protect; closing wounds and shielding others with barriers of Force energy. Others, such as Darth Nihilus and the Jedi Exile, could use the Force to feed off other Force users. Nihilus' power could encompass entire planets and drain them of life, like the Miraluka colony world of Katarr. Some dark side users could use a different and weaker form of this technique to drain the strength of others into themselves, occasionally to fatal results. Darth Nihilus' ability to do this originated from a "wound in the Force", which is essentially a rip in the fabric of the Force itself. The Force played a major part in the Jedi use of a lightsaber, in that their heightened awareness kept them from accidentally injuring themselves while using the weapon in combat, as the blade had no relative weight, making it difficult to judge its position. Similarly, the Force allowed a Jedi to use his/her lightsaber to deflect incoming blaster bolts. The Force also came into play during the construction of a lightsaber, both in assembling its intricate innards, and the initial charging of the power cell. Manipulating the Force entailed significant risks, however. When a person used the Force beyond their body's ability to sustain it, the individual could suffer physical damage, accelerated aging, or in an extreme case, certain death by burning their own body cells from the inside out. This naturally happened to those who relied on the Dark Side of the Force for their power. For most users, physical or mental fatigue, stress, or disorientation would subsequently weaken, nullify or invalidate the use of their power in the Force. In the event of exhausting or stressing their powers or themselves, physically or mentally, users have to wait a minimum length of time before they can use it again or refrain from using it until the user regains sobriety, willpower and calmness. Emotions could also affect the strength of a users abilities, which depending on the user, could add or detract strength. For Dark Side users, positive, non-aggressive and peaceful emotions would potentially weaken their strength, as strength in the Force can naturally be increased by raw, intense and aggressive feelings, but not without risk of being corrupted by the Dark Side. Such instances could hamper or limit the use of Force abilities, especially in combat, resulting in Force users resorting to physical combat especially with the use of a lightsaber. The ability is usually accompanied by motion of the eyes, hands or even the entire body, the latter being the most common way to use the power, which can can also limit use of the ability, especially when the user's mind or senses are strained or overwhelmed. Force Powers http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_power/Legends